Most trespassers can be classified as either vandals or thieves. Trepassers in general are responsible for a considerable amount of waste in this country. Ranchers and farmers must set aside a substantial amount of their income each year in order to repair the damage caused by unauthorized persons entering their property and either deliberately or inadvertently causing harm to growing crops or to livestock. Ranchers and farmers own private roadways and trails which are primitive in nature, but nevertheless, are subject to unlawful use by unauthorized persons including thieves and vandals.
Often a trespasser can be apprehended only after he has removed himself and his vehicle from the property which he has damaged, thereby making it difficult for any law enforcement officer to prosecute the guilty party. This lack of proof or evidence encourages the malicious tresspasser. Accordingly, it is desirable to have made available a dye gun marker apparatus which is triggered when one comes in close proximity thereof, whereupon the person or vehicle is marked with a suitable chemical marking substance, as for example, water soluble paint. This expedient offers irrefutable evidence that the trespasser was in close proximity to the marker device.